sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fair and Balanced (film)
| screenplay = Charles Randolph | based on = | starring = | music = Theodore Shapiro | cinematography = Barry Ackroyd | editing = Jon Poll | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate Films | released = December 20, 2019 | country = United States | language = English }} Fair and Balanced is an upcoming American drama film directed by Jay Roach from a screenplay by Charles Randolph. The film is set to feature an ensemble cast including Charlize Theron, Nicole Kidman, Margot Robbie, John Lithgow, Allison Janney, Kate McKinnon, Malcolm McDowell, Mark Duplass, Alice Eve, Brigette Lundy-Paine, Liv Hewson, and Alanna Ubach. It is scheduled to be released on December 20, 2019, by Lionsgate Films. Premise The film centers around the stories of various female Fox News personnel and their altercations with founder Roger Ailes. Cast * Allison Janney as Susan Estrich * Kate McKinnon * Malcolm McDowell as Rupert Murdoch * Mark Duplass as Douglas Brunt * Alice Eve as Ainsley Earhardt * Brigette Lundy-Paine as Julia Clarke * Liv Hewson as Lily * Alanna Ubach as Jeanine Pirro * Elisabeth Röhm as Martha MacCallum * Spencer Garrett as Sean Hannity * Connie Britton as Beth Ailes * Ashley Greene as Abby Huntsman * Brooke Smith as Irena Brigante * Michael Buie as Bret Baier * Nazanin Boniadi as Rudi Bakhtiar * Bree Condon as Kimberly Guilfoyle * Rob Delaney * Ahna O'Reilly as Julie Roginsky * Stephen Root as Neil Mullen * Madeline Zima as Edie * P.J. Byrne as Neil Cavuto * Andy Buckley * Ben Lawson as Lachlan Murdoch * Josh Lawson as James Murdoch * Doc Farrow as Lucas }} Production Development On May 18, 2017, it was announced shortly after the death of former Fox News founder Roger Ailes that Annapurna Pictures was in the early stages of developing a film centered around the allegations made against Ailes by female employees, including Megyn Kelly and Gretchen Carlson. Charles Randolph was expected to write the film's screenplay. On May 22, 2018, it was announced that Jay Roach had been hired to direct the film. On August 1, 2018, it was announced that the film had been titled Fair and Balanced, in reference to the news channel's former slogan. Additionally, it was further announced that Roach, Randolph, Beth Kono, AJ Dix, and Margaret Riley would act as the film's producers and that Denver and Delilah Productions would serve as the film's production company. On October 9, 2018, it was announced that Annapurna Pictures had dropped out of producing the film, reportedly due to concerns over the film's growing budget. At the time of the announcement, it was confirmed that Bron Studios was staying onboard the film and that producers were reportedly looking at Focus Features, Participant Media, and Amblin Entertainment to potentially help finance the film. The following week, Lionsgate Films began negotiating to join the production after Focus Features and Amblin Entertainment passed on the project. By the end of the month, Lionsgate was reported to be closing a deal to distribute the film. In December 2018, it was reported that Theodore Shapiro would compose the film's score and that Barry Ackroyd would serve as the film's cinematographer. Casting Alongside the directing and writing announcements, it was reported that Charlize Theron had entered negotiations to portray Kelly in the film. On August 1, 2018, it was reported that Nicole Kidman had begun negotiations to star as Carlson and that Margot Robbie was in talks to play a composite associate producer at the network, with Theron confirmed to star. On August 22, 2018, it was announced that John Lithgow had been cast as Roger Ailes. In September 2018, it was reported that Allison Janney had been cast as lawyer Susan Estrich and that Kate McKinnon had been cast to play a fictional producer. In October 2018, it was announced that Malcolm McDowell, Mark Duplass, and Alice Eve had been cast as Rupert Murdoch, Douglas Brunt, and Ainsley Earhardt, respectively. In November 2018, it was reported that Brigette Lundy-Paine and Liv Hewson had been cast as two fictional characters and that Alanna Ubach, Elisabeth Röhm, Spencer Garrett, Connie Britton, Ashley Greene, Brooke Smith, Michael Buie, Nazanin Boniadi, and Bree Condon had been cast as Jeanine Pirro, Martha MacCallum, Sean Hannity, Beth Ailes, Abby Huntsman, Irena Brigante, Bret Baier, Rudi Bakhtiar, and Kimberly Guilfoyle, respectively. In December 2018, it was announced that Rob Delaney had joined the cast of the film in an undisclosed role and that Ahna O'Reilly had been cast as Julie Roginsky. Filming Principal photography for the film commenced on October 22, 2018 in Los Angeles, California. Release The film is scheduled for release on December 20, 2019.Lionsgate Sets Holiday Release Date for Charlize Theron’s Roger Ailes Scandal Film See also *''The Loudest Voice'' – a miniseries based on the life of Ailes, which will also depict the events leading up to his departure from Fox. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Jay Roach Category:Fox News Category:Films scored by Theodore Shapiro